Andrew Hightower
DECEASED Andrew was the youngest son born by Lady Julianne Hightower and is the third son fathered by Lord Marco Hightower. Being born into the Hightower family, Andrew, along with all of his brothers, were given opportunity, convenience, and anything he desired. When he was about seven, he learned that he had an eldest brother, Aurious , who he and his older brother, Auron, who was already twelve, had never met. When they learned that Aurious had served as a Cleric under Alonsus Faol and had become a Paladin and was one of the first inducted into the Knights of the Silver Hand, they began their training, although still quite young at the age of seven and twelve respectively, to become Paladins themselves. They would never become Paladins due to the Culling of Stratholme. The Culling of Stratholme A year after Andrew's and Auron's training had begun, Aurious returned home for a small visit and taught many things to his young brothers who were now eight and thirteen. A year later, Arthas arrived at the gates of Stratholme, commanding that the city be purged. In the ensuing slaughter, Auron would be killed along with Lord Marco and Lady Julianne, and Zanian and Andrew would become separated. Both would live, but Zanian would receive amnesia from a blow to the head and Andrew would be lost in the rubble. After of The Culling of Stratholme Andrew would awaken underneath a pile of rubble hours after Arthas had left to fight Mal'Ganis in Northrend. Luckily for him, the rubble that had fallen on top of him were not large in size, allowing for him to climb out easily. He made his way to Lordaeron and became a squire, never revealing his true name nor age and passing as a 14 year old boy from an average family. During this time, he called himself Andrew Russell and after a couple of months, was nicknamed Anrus by the other squires in order to tease him. He was fully initiated as a knight just before Arthas returned to Lordaeron and murdered his father. After the Death of King Terenas Menethil II and the Fall of Lordaeron Andrew, just barely knighted as a Knight of the realm in service to the Kingdom of Lordaeron and believing that he was the last Hightower to live, would know of nowhere to go. Seeking revenge against Arthas and the Scourge, Andrew would pledge himself to the Argent Dawn and miraculously would never hear anything about his brother Aurious who was was one of the Paladins that had created the Dawn. Service in the Argent Dawn Andrew's service in the Argent Dawn would prove to be virtually uneventful due to his absense at every major Scourge raid. Service in the Argent Crusade Unlike Aurious, Andrew did not join the Argent Crusade until they were just preparing for their final assault on Icecrown Citadel, causing the two to remain completely oblivious of each other's existence. During the final battle, Andrew served as one of the many Crusaders to hold the entrance from the hordes of Scourge. During this battle, Andrew showed fierce skills with his sword and shield and was one of the rallying cries of the Phalanx as they held the Scourge at bay. His actions during this battle earned him the name, Andrew the Stalwart and the nickname 'The Defender', for his ability to defend not only himself but those around him with his shield. (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Argent Crusade Category:Human Category:Argent Dawn Category:House of Hightower Category:Warriors Category:Lordaeronian Category:Deceased